


You Gotta Pay to Play

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [39]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji talks Byakuya into demonstrating his kidou skill as a morale booster for the Fifth.  The price?  Renji has to agree to be the sparring partner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Pay to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I originally tried to list Josey (cestus) as a co-author for this chapter/installment, but AO3 wants her then to become the co-author of the entire series. Thing is, Josey wrote almost the entire fight scene between Byakuya and Renji (and the cool kidou chants) and I want to give her full credit for that. I honestly just sat back, sipped coffee, and watched her fingers fly on Google Docs. I went back and added a lot of Renji's take on stuff, but she also helped with the usual beta'ing and whatnot. So, if you like the fight? That's down to Josey (cestus)!
> 
> The sappy ending and any remaining typos? That's all me. ;-)

As he moved through the excited crowd, Renji still couldn’t believe he’d talked Byakuya into doing a kidō demonstration for the Fifth. Of course, it had come at a price. In a minute or two, he’d be called out to get his ass nailed to a wall with bakudō or otherwise humiliated in front of his former regiment. But, for the moment, he got to be a spectator with everyone else as Byakuya went head to head with the Third Seat.

Renji couldn’t even pretend to have a clue what was going on. He’d heard Byakuya explain something about demonstrating the art of using defense as offense. Byakuya would be countering all the spells the Third fired at him and then wrap up with a little sealed zanpakutō skirmish. Which, if Renji knew anything about facing Byakuya, was going to end in about two seconds. At the moment, however, the Third was still tossing her best stuff at an utterly composed and unruffled Byakuya. Only Renji could see the slight irritation in Byakuya’s expression. This, Renji knew, was revenge for the wretched tea.

Just to be an ass, Renji sidled up to Kazu and asked, “So... is my guy winning?”

“It’s a demonstration, you moron,” Kazu snarled, his eyes riveted to the action. Then he grumpily admitted, “But, yes. Yes, he is.”

Watching the Third start to sweat and Kazu’s deepening scowl, Renji wondered at the wisdom of this in terms of its effect on morale. If Byakuya were anyone else, Renji would have counseled him to take a dive, let the Third score a minor hit or something. But, Byakuya’s pride would never allow that. Anyway, Renji figured that the reason he was going up against Byakuya last was so he could play the part of the guy everyone cheered to see taken down. A brutish thug nailed to the wall with kidō.

He sighed.

Since the level of spell work was way beyond him, Renji took a moment to check out Kazu. He was a couple of inches shorter and several pounds lighter than Renji, but he was broad-shouldered and muscular--compact but lithe, not unlike his zanpakutō’s namesake animal, the tiger.

And he had good hair.

Renji was sure that was the other thing, beyond Kazu’s zanpakutō, that had appealed way back when. Kazu’s jet black hair was shoulder-length and silky. If you ignored the purple forelocks, it was not unlike Byakuya’s, actually. Maybe a little longer, but very pullable.

“So, Kazu,” Renji said, leaning into Kazu’s ear to whisper, “You ever think about hooking up again?”

The proposition startled Kazu away from following the action in the field for a second. Kazu looked Renji up and down and said, “What makes you think I ever gave you a second thought?”

Ouch. Still, totally fair. It wasn’t like they’d had any kind of romance.

“Nothing,” Renji allowed, “Just seeing you again made me wonder if you might be up for a threesome.”

Kazu actually choked a little. Oh, oops. Had Kazu been less adventurous than Renji remembered?

Renji raised his hands and literally backed away a step. “If you’re not up for it, that’s cool. Just thought I’d ask.”

Something in the field caught Kazu’s attention. His eyes watched the action, but he kept being drawn away to look curiously at Renji, like he might be interested, after all. A few seconds later, Kazu asked, “Who’s the other party? A guy or a girl?”

“Guy,” Renji answered.

Kazu gave him a ‘sort-of-surprised-to-hear-that’ look. Renji wasn’t sure if his answer had made Kazu more or less interested. But, Kazu wasn’t even pretending to watch the demonstration anymore, “Anyone I know?”

“Oh, well.... Yeah, but, I’m thinking he’d remain anonymous,” Renji said, desperately trying not to give everything away by glancing at Byakuya. “It’d be you and me with him watching.”

“Really? That’s... I don’t know, man.”

The sound of steel sliding from scabbard warned Renji that he’d be up in a matter of seconds. Pushing his way to the front, he shrugged back at Kazu, “Look, whatever. You know where I am if you change your mind.”

#

Renji spat the dust from his mouth, wishing he wasn’t quite so hung over. His tongue already felt made of cotton and it had only gotten worse as the fight wore on. They’d been at it quite a while now.

Much to Renji’s surprise.

He thought maybe Byakuya would have put the smack down on him right away. But, instead, the captain seemed to be enjoying himself, maybe even toying with Renji—taunting… teasing....

Because, despite the sweat streaming down his face, Renji was no closer to touching Byakuya than he had been when they started. For every attack Renji launched, there was a magical counter. He’d been blocked, barriered and bounced all over the arena and, to be honest, was getting fed up with it.

Meanwhile, the audience was digging it. For all the resentment Byakuya’s display against the Third Seat had provoked, the crowd certainly changed their tune. Maybe it was seeing Renji bite dirt or finally having a white haori they could actually cheer. Renji didn’t know, but they sure were eating it up.

This was clearly the morale boost the Third had been looking for. Too bad the cost was his sore ass.

Readying himself, Renji hefted Zabimaru and leveled its toothy blade at Byakuya. Across the arena, Byakuya, who didn’t have a single damn hair out of place, turned ever so slightly to the side. Okay, that made Renji nervous. What was he up to?

Renji shunpō’d, lunging in as close as he could and smack! Shit! Not again. The barrier sprung up and caught him at an angle. He caught a glimpse of Byakuya’s face - was that a smirk? Then he was out of reach, leaving Renji in the dust yet again.

Feeling more like a bull chasing a matador than he wanted to, Renji went in again. This time, the block sent him flying. He skidded backwards, digging furrows in the ground. By the time he got his feet under him again, he could hear Byakuya incanting.

_"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, Lightning snake, feed upon heavens ties, thrust forth and become real.”_

Whatever the hell it was, Renji didn’t recognize the words. But he could feel its power swelling, like a thunderhead, roiling into existence. There was a collective gasp from the audience as chains of light and reishi arrowed from Byakuya’s raised palms. Renji didn’t have a chance to dodge. He hardly had a chance to breath.

Out of pure instinct, he reached for power to protect himself. “Ban—kai!”

Zabimaru coiled itself tightly around Renji, but it wasn’t enough. The ropes had him and there was something more--even bigger?--coming down the track. Double incantation?

_“Glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end."_

A shattering blow shook the ground. Dust billowed into the air. Renji could sense Zabimaru collapsing, beginning to break under the pressure. _No! Retract! Save yourself!_

An angry, desolate howl filled Renji’s inner ear. But, then, suddenly, it was just him again, struggling to breathe as the immense pressure of the combined bakudos conspired to crush the life out of him.

When the air cleared, Renji found himself lying face down in the dirt. He’d rolled over, protecting Zabimaru with his own body. Dimly, he was aware of the spell lifting and Byakuya calling his name.

A hand, gentle and careful, touched his shoulder. “Damn it.” Byakuya murmured. “I should have known you’d fight all out. The stronger the resistance the more the spell constricts.”

Renji pulled himself up with trembling arms. But, he shook himself out, and sat back on his butt. “I’m okay.”

A collective cheer went up.

“And Zabimaru?” Byakuya asked with a trace of nervousness. He crouched beside Renji, and looked anxiously into his face, “You called him back soon enough?”

Picking up his zanpakutō, Renji laid its sealed form across his lap. There wasn’t even a scratch, thank fate. He could feel the injury to Zabimaru’s pride, however. Renji rubbed his shoulder and said petulantly, “Yeah, but, holy ‘ow!’ What the hell did you hit us with anyway?”

At the Third Seat’s approach, Byakuya stood up. He took a moment to compose himself, as though suddenly mindful of his public appearance. He glanced down at Renji putting on the familiar expressionless mask and, with a touch of disdain, as though for the audience, he said, “It was a combination attack: Sajō Sabaku and Gochūtekkan.”

“It sucked,” Renji said with a belligerent snort, pulling himself to his feet. Then he added, with a mutter, “For me, anyway.”

“I believe that’s meant to be the point,” Byakuya observed dryly.

“Well, then, point taken,” Renji said grumpily, though he flashed Byakuya a secret fond smile.

The Third was breathless with admiration as she breezed right past Renji to fawn at Byakuya. “That was amazing, sir. Kuchiki-taicho, you’ll have to promise to come back and lead some teaching sessions!”

Renji caught Byakuya's slight nod as he turned away. “You may arrange such things with my adjutant.”

As Byakuya swept out of the yard, Renji could feel the crowd’s desire to surge forward to glom on Byakuya and the deep respect that kept them from daring to even speak to him.

#

So it happened that Byakuya was back at the Sixth a lot sooner than Renji. After stopping off to get the rest of the day’s paperwork from their Third, Renji made his way to Byakuya’s office. His hands were so full he had to use his head to knock on the door as he kicked off his sandals.

“Do you really need to do that, Renji?” Byakuya asked from the other side of the door. “It would be foolish to injure yourself further for the sake of politeness.”

“What do you want me to do, just call out or push through?” Renji asked as he toed the door open, and then kicked it closed behind him, “Seems rude even for me.”

Byakuya glanced up from his desk. “It’s good to see you rather than the Third Seat.” But, then Byakuya gaze went to Renji’s feet. “Renji, you have no socks.”

“Yeah, I lost them somewhere at the Fifth. I think probably at the mess. I haven’t had time to stop at the quartermaster's, but I will.” Coming over to the desk, Renji plopped down on the floor and laid the huge pile in front of Byakuya. “Speaking of the Fifth, it took me forever to get out of there. You’ve got over fifty applications for students, a dozen or more transfer requests.” Renji said, tapping the piece on the very top, “And, at least one proposal for marriage.”

Byakuya lifted the last and peered at the paper, “Are you joking?”

“It’s more like a sprawling, epic love letter, but that was my take away.”

Byakuya frowned at the paper for a long moment before setting it down. “I could never give my hand to anyone with such appalling purple prose.”

“Really?” Renji said turning the paper to re-read it. “Because I totally thought she nailed the alabaster skin and flowing ebony locks thing. Though there’s a lot of stone images. We’ve got marble… and obsidian… and I don’t even know what that word is.” Renji held it up for Byakuya to see and pointed with his finger.

Byakuya squinted at it for a moment, and then said with a sniff, “Pearlescent. It’s at least not stone, but no one should have skin that hue. It sounds sickly.”

Renji smiled at Byakuya’s huffy tone. “I think you’d better have someone check and make sure your secret admirer doesn’t have tattoos or red hair.” Picking up the paper, he waved it at Byakuya, “Because your aunt might really like the sound of this.”

“Dear god,” Byakuya said snatching the love letter, and looking just a tad bit seriously worried. “We’ll have to burn it.”

Renji chuckled. “I have a feeling she’s just going to send more.”

“This is why I never do these sorts of things,” Byakuya murmured.

Renji started sorting out the serious things that needed Byakuya’s attention and handing them to him. “Because you get so many fans? Yeah, that’s rough.”

Byakuya glanced up briefly. He looked like he might say something to Renji’s quip, but then just shook his head with a small smile. “So many transfer requests are troubling, however.”

Renji shrugged, looking through them again. “They’re easy enough to deny. We’ve got more than a full company thanks to the first wave right after everything went down. Though it would be nice to fill out that special kidō-fighting corps we were developing. Unfortunately, I checked. Only one of transfer requests came from someone interested in learning from you, and I have no idea how to judge their skill level.”

Byakuya looked through the transfers as Renji finished with each one. “Are they all women?”

“A lot of the wannabe apprentices are too,” Renji pointed out. “You were a very big hit with the ladies today, sir.”

“And you’re certain it was only me?”

“I didn’t get no love letters,” Renji pointed out.

“Yet, perhaps, someone has taken your socks as a souvenir,” Byakuya suggested dryly. “Perhaps it’s a good thing you so rarely wear underwear.”

Renji felt a slight blush heat his face and he scratched behind his ear. “Uh, yeah, you know, that reminds me--the seminar at that shop is tomorrow night.

Byakuya had gone back to reviewing the paperwork and signing his mark. He didn’t even look up, “And?”

“And we’re still going, right?”

“Of course,” Byakuya said. “I trust you’ve made arrangements for appropriate gigai?”

“Yeah, long time ago.” Renji didn’t also mention that he’d checked with the Lady Yoruichi to make sure that reincarnated Hisana was still doing okay and that she’d be nowhere near Karakura Town. 

“So what is the problem?”

“No problem, sir,” Renji said. “I was just double-checking that you were still, you know, up for it.”

Byakuya shuffled the papers into a neat stack and handed the first batch back to Renji. Their eyes met briefly as Byakuya said, “I’ve been very much looking forward to this for some time.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Renji said passing over the next pile. Though the truth was somewhere in between, since he had no idea what to expect. Sometimes he was turned on by the idea of naked demonstrations, and other times he figured it would be a boring lecture in a room full of weirdos and pervs.

They fell silent for a while as Byakuya worked through the papers. Renji got up and brought over a fresh pot of ink, and stopped to ring for the servants on the way back. Byakuya would want his tea about now.

Byakuya let out a sigh of satisfaction as Renji deftly swapped out the old ink pot. “You’re so much better at this than the Third. I’d’ve been barraged with inane questions by this point. It’s a shame you’ll be out in the field soon.”

Renji nearly dropped the pot he was taking to the bin. “What?”

“I’ve been expecting it,” Byakuya said, his voice even as he continued through the papers methodically. “A hell butterfly came from the First while you were still out. Lieutenant Sasakibe will be briefing you at some point tomorrow. You should be pleased. It sounds as though you’ll have a sort of command, or at least the privilege to choose your own advance team. I suspect you’ll be required to bring along a captain-level officer, besides yourself—someone with the official rank. At any rate, I’m sure Sasakibe will fill you in. I’m only distressed that you won’t have much time to organize the soccer tournament.”

That was his only distress? Somehow Renji doubted it by the way Byakuya refused to look up. 

The servant arrived at the door. It was Aio, she knelt there and slid the door open politely. “What does my lord require?”

“It’s tea time, Aio,” Renji said. “Tell Miki that the captain had to suffer through sub-par tea this morning and he needs her to break out the good stuff.”

She no longer even glanced at Byakuya for confirmation. She just dipped her head to hide a slightly amused smile and said, “Of course, sir.”

“You want anything else?” Renji asked. When their eyes met across the room, Renji could read it as though Byakuya had spoken aloud. His gaze was wide and wanting and wishing and seemed to say: _You. Here. Forever at my side._

Instead, he looked away and said, “No. I’m fine.”


End file.
